Kiss struck
by RomEdy Girl
Summary: Daya and Shreya find themselves in a awkward situation when Daya kisses Shreya without a reason. My first DaReya OS. Dedicated to M HaShiR, hope you like it bhai :p Do R&R DaReyans.


**Summary: Daya and Shreya find themselves in a awkward situation when Daya kisses Shreya without a reason. My first DaReya OS. Dedicated to** **M HaShiR, thanks for being my brother :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just a high school girl with big dreams. I don't own C. I. D. Heck, I don't even own the title. The title belongs to _fancy pari_ , thank you for suggesting the title :) lots of love to ya'... **

**A/N - Ahhhhh! I'm excited 'cause this is my first DaReya OS! Okay, excitement aside, I hope you DaReya lovers like this. If you did like this or wanna complain about this, then review.**

What do you think you are doing? " asked Shreya, completely bewildered by his gesture.

Daya, mustering up all the courage he had, said "...uhm kissing you?" though he tried to sound confident and sure about what he was doing, his voice was hoarse probably because of kissing someone lip-to-lip, he thought, but just thinking about the way he had grabbed her by her waist and kissed her fiercely made him blush a deeper shade of scarlet already beating the colour of tomato in the process. Some strange urge had over took him and forced him to kiss her, sigh, who are you kidding, you didn't want to kiss her? a small voice asked. He sighed, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Why?" she asked although she now had a pretty good idea about why.

"Why do you think?" he questioned her instead, knowing her too well to be acting naive.

"...you uh .. like. ...me... maybe?" she guessed.

Panicking about something, he babbled "Okay listen, I'm not saying that I'm awesome and that you should definitely love me, but... yes, that's exactly what I am saying." He mentally whacked himself for his stupidity! God, he screwed up and screwed up big time.

While on other side, shreya was on cloud nine thinking it was all a dream. Very real kind of but too dreamy to be true, this wasn't the ideal proposal or confession she had in mind but she was fine with whatever it was as long as it was Daya, her first love. She was scared that if she made any sort of movements she will wake up to a complete alternate universe. So she did the only thing she thought was wise, she stood there, still, without making any movements keeping her face neutral void of any emotions. (A/N - °_° sort of)

Daya who was just panicking before, was a nervous-wreck by now. Many unpleasant thoughts and what if's came in his mind, but he shook them all away. He wanted answers and he knew there would be no other opportunity like this in future where he could find them. So he too did the only thing he thought was wise, he stood his ground.

Now they both were staring at each other, one in a trance and other with a face full of hope and love. If the latter was hurt by the lateness of the reply then he sure didn't show it in his face, but his eyes, they were a different story...

Unconsciously though, Shreya started leaning forward. And Daya did too, only when his hands slightly brushed against hers did he realize how close they were. So close that, their faces were only centimetres apart. Suddenly there was a noise of a door opening and in came, Abhijeet, in all his glory while making fun of a flushed Pankaj.

The couple felt like a deer caught in the headlight, they suddenly jumped apart, blushing furiously. Abhijeet took notice of this and stopped teasing Pankaj.

"What happened to you guys? You look flustered" said Abhijeet, eyeing them.

"We're fine" they almost yelled in unison, startling Pankaj who was working at his desk by now.

"Woah there tiger, I was just asking. Geez, you didn't have to yell" he replied, putting his hands up as if to surrender and went towards his desk to finish his work but not before giving them both a skeptical look.

The couple glanced towards each other simultaneously. Daya gave Shreya a awkward smile to which she smiled shyly looking away, self consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Daya, now feeling all the more awkward went outside the bureau. He could go to her house later or call her to meet him later. But for now, he needed some fresh air.

And after sometime, he needed to take some frustrations on Abhijeet.

 **A/N** \- Hehehe... Poor Abhijeet. I really like this couples cute interactions. Their awkward, shy and nervous wrecks around each other... xD. I hope you liked it, _M HaShiR_ (He's a really fine DaReya writer. If you haven't read his stories yet then go check 'em out.) And all the DaReya fans too. Forgive me for my grammatical or spell errors, English is not my first language so I hope you understand and correct me when you find any error.(please)

Reviews are very much appreciated. Criticisms are welcome as long as their constructive. I don't take well to flames. Thank you for reading!

Note to _M HaShiR -_ I'm so sorry bhai for posting so late... :( But I hope **you** liked it. It's dedicated to you after all.. xD

 ** _Attention_** : _And if you wanna have a chat or be friends then feel free to PM me. I don't bite ;)_ _Hehe_ _... it's just that I have very less friend's in C. I. D fandom, so wanna make some more friends._

-RomedyGirl


End file.
